


Mischief meets madness

by Southernbell91



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Porn, Smut, i still suck at tags, no plot just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernbell91/pseuds/Southernbell91
Summary: A Simple smutty oneshot about The God of Mischief getting himself a taste of Madness
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Mad Hatter | Jefferson
Kudos: 11





	Mischief meets madness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is Crossposted from my Tumblr page under the same name.

The music pounded, pulsing through his blood like a tribal call as he sat stoically watching the scene on stage. A young woman, ensconced in feathers and shimmery beads of crystal, a corset covering her body as she danced, gyrating and twisting, letting the music flow through her like her own personal siren song. This time though, Jefferson wasn’t here for her, he was here to try to forget. An ugly breakup and an even uglier fight sent him out of the house just to escape into his own thoughts, he’d give anything to be back home right now, not his townhome no but the Enchanted forest, to escape to the woods and think. Instead, here he sat in a rather new and unknown Burlesque club, numbing the thoughts and pain with alcohol. 

A sudden shimmer of bright green to his right caught his eye, a thin pale man with dark hair sat watching the show, Jefferson could have sworn he wasn’t there moments ago when he sat down, but there he was. As if the man knew he was being watched he turned to Jefferson, a smile on his face that not only worried him but intrigued him. A smile full of promise, and danger mixed together. Just as quickly as the man turned to him, he turned back, his full attention to the woman on stage. When the performance was over, Jefferson turned back towards the man only to see him gone, shrugging off the pang of something he couldn’t explain he got up and made his way to the bar. 

Shortly after ordering and getting his drink another flash of green caught his eye, this time across the darkroom, the man was leaning against a wall, this time though his sole focus was clear. It was Jefferson. Not one to back down from a challenge, he downed his drink, tucked his hat under his arm, and made his way towards the stranger. The man's expression never changing, the closer he got Jefferson could tell it was one of calculation. He was walking into something, he just didn’t know what.   
When he approached the man, the smirk from before returned. Wordlessly the stranger gave a nod of his head before walking into the dark alcove of the club. Mesmerized he couldn't help but follow, seeing a doorway shut in the otherwise empty hallway he chased after the mysterious man. Stepping into the room Jefferson blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness just as that same familiar face came into view. 

“Don’t you know it’s not smart to go chasing after Danger?” the velvety smooth voice said. 

“Is that what you think you are, Dangerous? Trust me, I’ve seen danger it’s never looked this,”

“Enticing?” The man interrupted. 

Jefferson could tell his heart rate was picking up, something about being in this man’s presence most likely mixed with the alcohol was heating him up. Almost as if the man could hear the change he stepped closer a smirk creeping up on his face that rivaled Jeffersons trademark one. Before he knew what happened he found himself backed into the wall, the man’s hands caging in on either side. Jefferson stiffened when he leaned in to sniff him, his nose gently running up his stubbled cheek. 

“You know, Madness has such a distinct smell, it’s intoxicating really. A true aphrodisiac.” He said, moving his face so he was now staring into Jeffersons eyes. “I smelled it on you the moment I walked into the club.”

“Wh-what do you want?” Jefferson stuttered out, not even noticing he had lightly begun to shake, either from fear or arousal or a deranged mixture of both. 

Giving him an oddly gentle look, the man let out a small chuckle “It’s simple really, I wish to taste that madness.” 

Without warning, he crashed his lips to Jefferson’s. Jefferson wasn’t sure when he had threaded his hands in the man’s black hair, but the groan he heard was impossible to miss when he gave the long locks a hard tug. Instinctively Jefferson started tugging at the man’s clothing, he didn’t give his brain enough time to think things through he simply wanted more. He felt one of the man’s hands leave his hips, another one of those blinding green flashes of light engulfed them before he felt the cool breeze blow across his now magically bare skin. Breaking the kiss for air Jefferson let out a hiss when he felt the calloused hand wrap around his exposed cock moaning silently as it began to slowly stroke, the man watched him as the hatter let himself let go and just feel. 

A few moments later Jefferson’s breathing started to pick up, the speed of the stroking never changing, Jefferson startled when he felt his left leg being lifted and wrapped around the man’s waist. Opening his mouth to protest he was cut off quickly by the lips crashing to his own again, silencing not only his mouth but his mind as well. Jefferson stiffened when he felt the head of the man’s cock pressing into his hole, both men letting out a muffled grunt when the man pushed fully in, his hips flush with Jefferson, his hand never leaving Jefferson’s cock. The man picked up speed and they had to once again break the kiss, the man’s lips now traveling across Jefferson’s neck and chest. Throwing his head back against the wall Jefferson closed his eyes, letting himself escape his mind and simply feel, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of the men breathing and grunting along with the sound of skin slapping skin. 

Time seemed to stop existing, he was drowning in the sensations his whole body seemed to hum in a way that wasn’t normal, something he probably should have questioned under any other circumstances. Feeling the familiar feeling of his building orgasm Jefferson’s moans began to get louder, as his volume rose the man’s hips began to move faster until suddenly they stopped. He was so worked up it took a few seconds for it to register that the man had completely pulled out, dropping to his knees in front of Jefferson his leg moving from the man’s hip to resting on his shoulder. He couldn’t help the whine he let out as the man wrapped his lips around Jefferson’s cock, a few calculated bobs of his head had Jefferson exploding in that mouth, his own letting out a sinful moan as he grabbed the man’s head holding him in place. 

Once he had caught his breath Jefferson was shocked to find them both fully clothed again, the man watching him carefully a smug smirk on his face. 

“Wait, you didn’t get to, you know,” Jefferson said, gesturing to the man's own still visible erection now hidden behind his pants. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get my own mischief next time.” 

“Wait, next time,but who are you? What do you mean next time?” Jefferson asked, confused by the man's behavior. 

Smiling, the man leaned down and picked up Jefferson's trademark hat, Jefferson’s eyes growing as he saw the hat briefly glow green before it was handed back to him. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll know how to find me.” 

At that there was another flash of green and the man was gone, leaving Jefferson standing alone in what he now realized was a storage closet, the sound of the club outside coming back to life. The madness slipping back into its hiding place inside his mind as he opened the door and made his way back to reality, his hat firmly tucked under his arm.


End file.
